five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Six Nights at Minecrafts
Six Nights at Minecrafts is the third and pseudo-last game in the Five Nights at Minecrafts series. In it, the player wakes up in the middle of the night, in their Bedroom, while immensely nightmarish versions of the animatronics from the other games try to shred him/her to pieces. It got one more sequel, Five Deaths at Minecrafts. After the cancellation of said project, a new game was made, named Five Nights at Minecrafts: Reprisal. Story TBA Gameplay Gameplay is inspired by FNaF 4. Unlike FNaF 4, however, when peeking out of the doorway, the player can turn their view to the other side of the hall as well, as well up. Also, the player can look left and right in The Closet. The "Fun with Plushtrap" minigame makes no appearance in the game. Animatronics Main Game |-|Twisted Skeleton= The Twisted Skeleton starts in the Left Hall. He then goes in the Closet, to then enter the Right Hall. If he's close to the door, shining the Flashlight = Death. On Night 5, his tactics change, and he'll behave like Nightmare and Nightmare Foxy combined. On The Last Night, he combines these tactics. |-|Twisted Cow= The Twisted Cow appears in the Closet, then in the Right Hall. Flickering the light on and off will make him apparoach. If he sneaks in the Bedroom, he will jumpscare the player as soon as they turn to the Bed. |-|Twisted Elder Guardian= The Twisted Guardian starts at the other side of the Right Hall. He then passes to the Left Hall, and then behaves like Nightmare Bonnie. He may also trick the player on later nights by hiding at the other side of the hall, then forcibly turning the player around. |-|Twisted Enderman= The Twisted Enderman is already in the Bedroom from the night's beginning. Watching the Bed too little or too much will trigger him to attack. |-|Twisted Magma Cube= The T. M. Cube will start in the Left Hall, hanging to the ceiling. If the door isn't closed when close to entering, he will appear on the Bed. Don't look at him once on the Bed, or you get killed. The only way to stop him then is by going to the Doors or Closet, at which point he'll teleport away and his cycle repeats. |-|Hydra= Hydra is the main villain of the game, but only appears in The Last Night. Hydra starts in outside the Right Hall's window, peering in. After that, he skulks in the Left Hall, and behaves like Fredbear after that. |-|Ur-Ghast= The Ur-Ghast behaves like Nightmare. Instead of Nightmare's sound playing on his kill screen, this sound plays. Other |-|Twisted Sheep= Apppears as DLC for 20/20/20/20 mode. Disables the flashlight until 4 AM (except for checking the Bed), when Ur-Ghast begins moving. |-|Twisted Zombie= Appears as DLC for Nightmare. He replaces Ur-Ghast on that night, but goes through the Left Hall only. Hydra will stalk the player from the right if the DLC is switched on, something it normally does not do. Category:Games